CMZak (Ro-Wrestler)
CmZak CMZak is the guy you can have a drink with, joke about anything, relax; He's also the guy who can help you focus on whatever you are doing at that moment.. Whether it be fighting in a match or something else non-wrestling related. CmZak has come a very long way since Early of 2015. This wiki page is dedicated to the career, story, tale of CmZak. Early Career (WWR) 2015: In the middle of 2015, CMZak was wrestling for a federation company labeled as "WWR" It was owned by XISavageIX. Delta Reigns ("Formerly AceCraig") met CMZak there. At the time, CMZak was using a 2.0 morph with some Dean Ambrose gimmick clothing. CMZak would go on to be under-booked in WWR. Both DeltaR and CmZ were badly booked in WWR, to the point that federation had died out in Summer of 2015, ("However, Savage's brother would try reviving WWR in early/first quarter of 2016 but ultimately failed"), That left CMZak no where to go. CM Ambrose (Debut in WWE 2K16) 2015: With CMZak having no federation to show up to.. That was when DeltaReigns recommended CM to join his federation, WWE 2K16. It was that moment that DeltaReigns saw huge things, a promising bright future in CMZak. Anyone who looked at CMZak.. They would call him a jobber. A worthless no good wannabe. A bad ro-wrestler. An idiot who can't fight. A shaggy OD'er.. But Delta saw something more. A promised future. In September 2015, Night Of Champions Pay-Per-View CMZak had one match as CM Ambrose and lost. CMZak was taking a hiatus for quite some time to hone his skills in Ro-Wrestling.. Re-Packaged.. CMZak (Return to WWE 2K16) 2015: November 2015, CMZak made his return at WWE 2K16 Survivor Series. But CM Ambrose was long gone. Taking under a new gimmick as just.. "CmZak". CMZak would win his return match at Survivor Series 2015, In December 2015 CMZak would win the Tag Team Championships with his tag team partner BeginingFears ("Formerly FearTheSpear") That would be the first reign out of five. However it was in December, CMZak entered the Chief Executive Officer DeltaReigns' office and asked him straight to the point "What plans do you have for me?" Delta simply replied. "I'm not sure yet, but you'll find out soon enough." New Era's Leader of WWE 2K16 2016: In January 2016, CMZak would win a few matches on RAW and SD, however going no where. It wasn't until the 2016 Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View until CMZak would hold the company on his shoulders. January 17th 2016 came and with KilluaPunk, BrutalDamon not showing up to the RR PPV, CmZak was given a ultimatum that if he didn't walk out of the Royal Rumble '16 arena with the WWE Championship in his match with Ominous in the Main Event of the PPV; CMZak would be fired that night. With the WWE Championship being on the line, His entire career on the line. CMZak had no other choice but to fight. And did he bring the fight. CMZak beat Ominous in the ring, for the WWE Title. Claiming his 1st reign as WWE Champion. The confetti fell, The crowd cheered, The lights dawned on a new era. A much more promising era. With CM as it's Leader. "You can't kill what won't die" - CMZak02 In February 2015 though, KilluaPunk would issue his Rematch Clause on RAW and capturing the title back, So much for CMZak's reign. It was announced on February 14th 2016, at WWE 2K16's No Way Out PPV. The final PPV before WrestleMania 2, The WWE Championship would be defended in the final Elimination Chamber in WWE 2K16. With CM being one of the competitors. February 14th came and CMZak did not win that chamber match, however in late February. CMZak would win the Silver Heavyweight Championship after Chiken retired and put the title in a Falls Count Anywhere Server match. CMZak would team up with The Forsaken at WrestleMania 2, winning their Tag Team match. CMZak would lose the SH Championship later that night.. Even though he lost the Championship. CM's night was finished. He was on the WrestleMania match-card... At-least that's how it looked like. That night.. March 6th 2016, BrutalDamon would beat Bobslave in their Final Chapter match, thus retaining the WWE Championship.. CMZak had a rematch clause that he never used though. He issued his RC on the night of WrestleMania 2, BrutalDamon was in the lead. 2-0. CMZak would start a comeback.. 2-1.. 2-2.. It was all tied up.. The 3rd and final fall would declare who leaves WrestleMania as WWE Champion.. CMZak putting everything he had into this match. 3-2. The bell was rung. CMZak captured his 2nd reign as WWE Champion, beating BrutalDamon on the grandest stage of them all.. The Showcase of the Immortals. The New Era continued. Two nights after WrestleMania, on RAW. The WWE Champion CMZak teamed up with former Forsaken Leader Bobslave, against Woodepokemon and someone else from the 2K16 roster. Woodepokemon eliminated CMZak. Bobslave stood on the apron, in disgust. It was Bobslave that carried the champion though. Beating the other two guys in a 2V1. Bobslave's music hit after the match. CMZak got back to his feet, only to be struck with a black steel chair to the ribs. Bobslave picked up a microphone stating "This is the WWE Champion? The guy who loses to a fat redneck? Pfft, Please. At Wrestlemania I promised this company a true champion, But obviously, I couldn't get the job done, But I'm still keeping my promise, At Bragging Rights, I'm throwing this paper-weight champion to the curb". The match was scheduled. Bragging Rights 2016, Bobslave VS CMZak. Due to Bobslave unable to attend Bragging Rights, The WWE Championship match was made a Triple Threat featuring CMZak, XXXMattCraneXXX, Velotrox. Matt was the first one to be eliminated.. Velotrox would hit the final blow on CMZak; thus capturing his first title reign. Vel Vortex is now WWE Champion. It wasn't until WWE 2K16 Vengeance PPV, that DeltaReigns came out and insulted CMZak, his career, his legacy, himself. Over 4+ Superstars would come out and beat down the CEO including CMZak. Releasing their frustration on how they were being booked and treated; They had enough. They joined forces with CM. It was a few weeks later on RAW, That a announcement was made. DeltaReigns stated that on May 15th 2016, it would be CMZak VS DeltaReigns in the first ever Ambulance Career Match at WWE 2K16 Payback 2016. With DeltaReigns being experienced in that environment, it was expected Delta would go 8-0 in Career matches. Payback '16 came. This was the time for CM to prove if the New Era really existed or was just a pathetic joke. The arena lights went dark. Orange lights flashed. CM's music hit. Out came CMZak and entered the ring. Arena lights went dark once more. DeltaReigns repelled down onto the bridge and lit the whole entire bridge on fire. The fire that represented he was lighting on the entire new era. In what was the greatest Ambulance match of all time.. CMZak would live up to his word.. You can't kill what won't die. 3-2'ing the CEO, The powerhouse DeltaReigns. Snapping Delta's Career streak at 7-1. It was on RAW in early June 2016, CMZak earned his World Heavyweight Championship MITB Ladder match spot. On June 11th 2016, CMZak entered the ladder match and would last until the final two, However it was xxJay that captured the briefcase though. CMZak shocked the world, turning heel on KingSherman due to his frustrations getting the best of him. What else CMZak has in store for his career, remains to be seen. Accolades: * x2 WWE Champion * x5 WWE Tag Team Champion ("W/ BeginingFears") * x3 WWE Silver Heavyweight Champion * Uprising Star of the Year Award 2015 * x4 Pay-Per-Views Main-Evented (Royal Rumble '16, No Way Out '16, WrestleMania 2, Bragging Rights '16)